Surprise
by electricgurl
Summary: A tag along piece to go with Relationships...........Enjoy


Title : Surprise!!!

Author: electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Disclamier: I don't own them But I can wish.

Summary: An AU that follows my story Relationships. The time has come

Paring: C/D

Rating: PG

Timeline: Everthing that happened after Brother's Kepper is the same and this is after the endding.Darien's cure didn't work but it reset the clock and he still needs counteragent and Claire is working on a new solution.

A/N: Hey all I didn't really like the way I ended Relationships so this is who I would like to end it and maybe there might be another story after this one...I left you with a small cliffhanger so get the ropes:) and Enjoy.

==================================================================================

One Year after Relationships

General POV

3:54PM

Darien smiled as he walked into the Keep. He was humming to the new P!NK song. _If God is a DJ then life is a dance floor...He sang in his head. _Why do I let Claire touch my radio tuner's?_ He asked himself. "Honey, you in here?" Darien shouted. He heard a muffled reply. "What are you doing?"_

                "Work." Came the reply.

                "Really." He walked towards the back of the room. Where he found Claire working with her new chemistry equiment. "Oh what?"

                "Nothing much, Just same ol' stuff."

                "Oh, so then you could get out of it and come home early tonight."

                "Maybe, why do you have something plan?"

                "You'll have to come home and see. Around 7:30." He leaned over and kissed her neck. "And please don't be late."

                "You always know who to get your way, don't you."

                "It's a talent." He kissed her on the lips. "7:30."

                "I'll be there." She told him as he left countining to hum.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien's Flat

7:29 PM

General POV

                Darien pulled the chicken out of the oven and smiled. It was wonderful. He placed it on the counter and walked over to the table. Hitting the play button on his CD Player. He pulled a lighter out of his back pocket and lit the candles that was around the dining room. He smiled and glanced at his watch...five...four...three...two...one. Claire burst threw the doors.

                "I'm here. I'm not late." He laughed at her.

                "I'm so glad that you could make it." She finally get a look around and smiles.

                "WOW! Darien, this is magnificant."

                "You're welcome."

                "What is the reason for all this?" She asked motioning around the room.

                "You'll find out. Now M'lady can I have this dance?" He asked as a slow song began to play. He held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it into her own. They listened to the song as they began thinking in their own little worlds.

_Let me be your Hero_

_Would you dance if I ask you to Dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if  you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight.?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh , Oh please tell me this?_

_Now Would you die for the one you loved?_

_Oh, hold me in your arms tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever, _

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you will alway be mine_

_Would you lie would you even mind?_

_Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care your here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away._

_OH, I just want to hold,_

_I just want to hold you (oh-ahh)_

_Am I in to deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care your here to night_

_I can be your hero _

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero _

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you, Forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero._

Darien's POV

                Swaying to the music. I dance with this great amazing woman who I hold in my arms. I am in heaven and all my worries disappears. My real life fades into background as we turn around on the table.

                 Each on us have our lifes , and each of us are escaping from our troubled lifes in the helping arms of the others. Will I ever be able to get a whole night's sleep with out waking up screaming in the middle of the night? Will I ever feel safe enough to be alone with my friends? Will I always have to worry about this damn gland? No, not by a long shot but as I spin her out then back towards me I smile and I know that everthing will be okay and somehow, someday everything will be okay.

Claire's POV

                I smile and lay my head down on his shoulder. I love being here with him. He's what I've waited for. I close my eyes and gentaly sigh. I hold onto him tigher and breath in his smell. He smells like vanilla. I'm so happy in this moment that nothing could ever change it. I open my eyes and look up. He is looking down at me. I smile at him. He smiles back. We stop our dancing. And I stand up on my tip-toes and give him a small kiss. I stand back down and pull him closer. 

                I know that he is haunted and I know that I am also haunted and the only difference between us is that he can tell me his skleton's while mine have to remaine in my closet, locked away forever. I sometimes wish that we could trade places but then I realize what he would have to go threw and I take it all back and I'm just glad that I have him here with me know. To support me and be there for me and I know that everything will become all right sometime in the near furture.

General POV

                Claire and Darien were standing in Darien's Flat. They were just looking into each other's eyes.

                "I never want this to change." Claire said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You make me feel complete."

                "I will always be here, no matter what." He smiled and reached in pocket. He licked his lips. "Claire,"

                "Yes?" She responded.

                He knelt down infront of her. "Claire, Every since the first day that I saw you I knew that I could trust you. I knew from that moment that I love you. I wake up everyday and bless the powers that be that I am with you. So here I am before you just a man that loves you with all of his heart. A man asking you to be his wife." He stood up and held her hands in his. "Claire, Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger. Claire's smile was so wide it hurt her face.

                "YES!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a pasionfulled kiss. "Yes, oh God yes." She kissed him again. "Darien, I would be proud to be your wife." Darien smiled and pulled her closer.

                "Good." He kissed her and he felt a grin form on his face. _Yes everthing was going to be great._

Fin...Or is it?

A/N:Does anyone want me to write a finaly story (A wedding).Please let me know. And if so does anyone know of a good book or something else where I can get information about weddings and other thing that goes along with weddings.


End file.
